


Let's just do this Part 2

by thefantasygoddess



Category: Roswell New Mexico (TV 2019)
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-24
Updated: 2019-02-24
Packaged: 2019-11-05 00:12:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17908355
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thefantasygoddess/pseuds/thefantasygoddess





	Let's just do this Part 2

The museum was nothing special. If you lived in Roswell you most likely had been inside hundreds of times. 

Michael could not concentrate on anything but Alex.

His scent found its way into Michael's nostrils and he was desperate to get him alone.

“This is boring,” complained Michael. 

“What could make it better?” replied Alex.

“I could show you,” hissed Michael. “If you want.”

Alex nodded.

Michael grabbed a handful of Alex's AFI concert t-shirt and spun him around until he had him cornered. He gently pressed him into the wall and tightened his grip on the boy's shirt. He simply breathed him in. Never in a million years did he figure he would be attracted to someone so visibly opposite of him- not to mention a boy. Alex Manes was so fucking attractive he could not help himself nor could he keep his hands to himself.

Alex shuddered and closed his eyes.

“What are we doing?” asked Alex.

“You’re not doing anything,” answered Michael. “Just let me do the work.”

Michael’s hands went from Alex's shoulders, down the length of his arms and back up again. He leaned in and began to kiss Alex's neck and gave a gentle nip with his teeth until eventually it was apparent Michael wanted to leave his mark in the form of a hickey.

Jesse Manes would absolutely kill him for it later but in the moment, Alex didn’t care. 

Michael slid his hands under Alex's shirt and eventually they migrated down into his loose cargo pants. 

“Mmmmph,” moaned Alex.

Michael hovered his lips above the other boy's and held them there, teasing him- daring him to make a move. Finally he gently closed the space between their lips and rejoiced as Alex parted his lips so that Michael could slide his tongue inside.

They made out for what seemed like forever. Neither boy wanted to stop kissing the other. It was magnetic energy, they could not be pulled apart. 

Alex finally broke the kiss to Michael's disappointment.

“Wow,” he replied out of breath. Alex touched his lips.

“I have wanted to do that for awhile,” admitted Michael.

“Really?” asked Alex in disbelief. “With me?”

“Yes with you.”

Alex did not know what to think.

“I like you,” blurted Michael. “I uh well…I’m very attracted to you.”

Michael's eyes scanned over Alex's lips and he licked his own.

“We should get back," suggested Alex. 

“What’s the hurry?” 

“If anyone notices we’re gone…they will wonder-"

“Let them.”

“But-" 

“Alex who cares? Judging by uh this,” Michael grabbed the growing bulge in Alex's pants. “You are getting just as much a thrill from this as I am. So just enjoy the moment would ya?”

Alex responded by crashing his mouth on top of Michael's and they kissed hungrily and passionately. Their tongues were in full force and their hands groped every inch of reachable skin.

Their lips parted with a wet smack.

“What are you doing tonight?” asked Michael. “Want to come to my trailer again?”

“Uh huh.”

They exchanged a few more lazy kisses and finally snuck back to join their class. They could not stop staring at each other and both boys were grinning ear to ear. 

******

Alex was laying on his bed listening to music.

Michael Guerin had him under some sort of spell.

He heard the familiar alert of an instant message. He knew it had to be from Maria.

He rolled off the bed and wiggled his mouse.

DeLuCaLoCoBaBe: Spill??

Aloneintheuniverse91: What?

DeLuCaLoCoBaBe: In the museum- were you not pinned up against the wall by some mystery hottie! Playing tongue hockey? Hello??

Alex momentarily panicked. They had been seen. He wondered who else could have possibly seen them.

Aloneintheuniverse91: It was no big deal. If it were I would have told you. You know that.

DeLuCaLoCoBaBe: Ugh! U SUCK.

Aloneintheuniverse91: Haha. ;) 

DeLuCaLoCoBaBe: At least tell me if it is someone I would know?

Aloneintheuniverse91: Sorry g2g. Ttyl.

Aloneintheuniverse91 signed off at 4:34:04 PM.

Alex grabbed his guitar and quickly went out the front door. Michael would be arriving at any minute.

******  
Michael rolled off of Alex and placed his hands behind his head, overly satisfied with himself for making Alex feel fucking fantastic. Alex was satisfied and so was he. 

They had not had sex, but they fooled around. The second Alex entered his trailer, Michael threw him down on his flimsy bed and fumbled with his own belt and ripped off his shirt. He suffocated Alex with kisses and they had the most incredibly hot make out session and Michael found himself wanting more, but Alex seemed more reserved and unsure. 

Michael grabbed the bottom hem of Alex's shirt and began to lift it.

Alex grabbed his wrists firmly. 

“No.”

“I want it off. I want you. I want your body.”

Michael did not argue nor did he press the issue. He did however undo the clasp of one of Alex's wrist cuffs and pulled it off.

“What are you doing?!” shouted Alex.

Beneath the cuff were deep, angry red slashes.

Michael did not have to ask if the other wrist underneath matched. So that was the true purpose of his cuffs? Fashionable and practical.

“I'm so…sorry I didn't mean to,” he paused to rethink his words. “I just-"

“Don't worry about it,” Alex hissed as he snatched his cuff out of Michael’s hand and slid it back on. 

“You think I’m a freak now? It's okay to say it.”

Michael shook his head. 

“Anything but-" replied Michael honestly.

“Just don't say anything to anyone. Please?”

Michael remained silent but he gave a curt nod.

“Is that why you didn't want me to take your shirt off? Are there more?”

Alex was very secretive about his cutting. Not even Maria or Liz knew but for some reason he felt comfortable discussing it with Michael. He did not feel judged.

Jesse Manes however, was very aware of his son's dirty little secret. He had walked in on him cutting multiple times. To Jesse, this was just another sign of weakness in Alex. He was a fucking mess, a disgrace and needed to be locked up in some institution.

Jesse’s first reaction was anger and his solution was to take the door off Alex's room. When that did not stop Alex, he subjected the teenager to multiple and not to mention humiliating body searches and if Master Sergeant Manes happened to find any new cuts, Alex was punished and verbally ridiculed.

“Think you have it so bad you have to slice yourself open? I have raised you, put a roof over your head and put food on the table and this is how you repay me?”

Jesse would never understand.

“It is not a big deal,” Alex assured him. “I just do it sometimes. Helps take the edge off my stress. Especially at home.”

“So you’re a cutter?”

“Yeah I guess if you want to call me that.”

“Does it help?”

“Works for me, Guerin.”

Michael was silent, not sure of what to say.

“Can we please change the subject?” Alex begged. “This has been such a mood killer.”

Michael grabbed Alex's wrist and pressed a kiss against the black leather cuff.

“Just be careful,” warned Michael, his eyes burning into Alex's.

“I always am.” 

“I don't like it.”

“You don't have to. But I won't stop. So I guess you’ll just have to take it if you really want me. Now is your chance to run.”

“I’m not going anywhere.” 

“Good,” replied Alex with relief.

“I'm all yours.” 

Alex scoffed. 

“Don't lie Guerin."

“I’m serious. I only have eyes for you.”

Michael strummed a chord on his guitar.

Alex rolled his eyes and laughed.

“So have you figured out what is so special about me? Maybe you could help me out.”

Michael thought for a moment. 

“Everything.”

“Seriously Guerin?”

“I am serious.”

“If this is some sort of phase and you end up ditching me like Valenti I understand…I mean, I could do without the ruthless bullying but-"

“Never,” replied Michael. 

Alex bit his lip and stared deep into Michael's eyes.  
He believed him.

Alex cupped his hands around Michael's face and softly caressed his cheeks with his thumbs as he pulled him in for a kiss. It felt so right. He finally felt whole.

******

Please leave some feedback and let me know what you think.


End file.
